sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Phlak the Jackal
Disclaimer: While this character's history does involve drug use, I do not condone it. "You done throwing toys at me?" after defeating a mob of foes. "My lawyer has bailed me out on multiple occasions, and can do it again,"said to the Black Cat. Phlak, pronounced like "Flak", is one of the menaces in Weybrook, a criminal druglord and illegal weaponry source. Profile Real Name: Phlak Aditya Occupation: Illegal drug trading manager, human trafficker, weapons trade, hitman Family: Unknown, no signs of them living in Weybrook Appearance Phlak is a large jackal, with dullish orange fur. His yellow eyes really pop out because of it. Phlak is very built, and his face alone can be intimidating to the average Mobian. History No one knows about the childhood of Phlak. Prior to 17 years old, he is a ghost. What is known is that at the age of 17, Phlak faked his age to 18 in order to enter a boxing competition. Phlak ended up coming in second place, losing via a disqualifying punch well into the finals. The champion only had time to celebrate for a few hours, as when he was driving home, his car blew up, killing him. Phlak didn't care about the rep, he cared about the wealth. He decided to gain money his other ways, and went to the streets in order to gain money via illegal drugs. Due to his excellent mind, it wasn't long before he began making his own business, and it was sweeping competition. He was kidnapped a while later and tortured to stay off the streets of a group known as the Guts. A while into the torturing, Phlak began finding out that he was a meta, the torturing awakening it. Eventually, when they decided to ditch him in a body bag filled with bricks to drown him in a river, his powers fully awoken. Phlak's brute strength tore up the body bag, and as he swam back to shore, Guts members shot at him, only to find out that they weren't damaging him at all. Phlak pummeled each one of them in one punch, throwing the last fleeing member into the ocean, equivalent to three city blocks away. Phlak used his new found power to gain control of the streets by force. Eventually, his own gang began forming, and they began going by the name, the Grey Cults. The Grey Cults took a rise, causing major capital problems in Weybrook due to their businesses. Phlak uses about 10% of this funding to experiment with his meta abilities, his self experimenting slowly increasing his strength over time. Personality Phlak is a normally welcoming character on the cover. He's a charismatic person to his allies and to people he makes planned deals with, slightly less with innocent civilians and much less with other criminals. Phlak puts his money above everything. He considers it a vital organ. Attacking it will provoke him into attacking you. Second to his money is his organization, where he treats everyone in it as a loyal ally unless they betray him. Phlak, obviously by his bio, is very is a sore loser. A very very sore loser. Equipment .380 Pistol A normal pistol that he carries around on him usually. AK-47 The weapon he usually carries on his back for heavy ranged combat. Huge Variety of Arsenal With the amount of cash he owns going to the billions, and the amount of weaponry stash and gang members he has with him, giving him prep time is a highly dangerous move for his opponent. Compressed atomic-weaved armor Super thin black armor meant for absorbing strikes. He wears this under his clothing, because while he is invincible, he doesn't have the energy aura to protect his clothing from getting shredded by fire. Due to the armor being thin, it doesn't really help for armor at all. It's moreso for backup clothing. This armor is built down to the molecular level. Due to this, the armor is stated by Phlak to be almost as tough as him. Sniper bullets seem to do nothing to this armor at all. The palms of the armor doesn't seem to get dented when Phlak used it to stop an 18 wheeler in its tracks, or when he uses his fists to smash the ground. Abilities & Skills Strength Phlak is tough, able to stop a 60 mph 18 wheeler in its tracks with some effort. He has been able to flip cars fairly easily. Phlak can create shockwaves with his strength, whether by clapping causing ear splitting air shockwaves, or smashing the ground to demolish a street in the process. At his peak, Phlak struggled, but he lifted a C-32A jet on his own. Durability Phlak is basically a living tank. Even when off guard and not wearing the armor, sniper bullets bounce off of him, steel axes do nothing, and he compares grenades to "being expectantly punched in the arm." When on his guard, his durability automatically increases on its own depending on the scenario, such as the time when Gore threw a passenger jet at him, which later on blew up, and he was able to walk off more pissed than hurt. Regeneration It's not fast at all, but it does work. He can recover from small wounds with this after battle. Strategist Phlak knows how to run his businesses, how to handle his money, and most importantly, how to strike a foe/foes in the quickest and most efficient way possible. Professional Boxer Prior to his powers, Phlak had a career of a boxer, including the boxing training that goes with it. He's also quick on his feet, able to turn on the dime in order to have a 360 degree attack range. Flaws Phlak is a close quarters combatant. Staying out of his range allows one to stay safe if they can avoid the guns. Due to being a boxer, he isn't as strong on his lower body as his upper body. He prefers punches over kicks. Trivia His name is a pun. "Phlak the Jackal", an incredibly durable foe, and "Flak Jacket", a form of body armor. Phlak's net worth is $1.2 billion. Q & A Category:Jackal Category:Durable Category:Super Strength Category:Strong Category:Strength type characters Category:Strength powers Category:Strength Category:Evil Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weapon Wielding Characters Category:Boxer Category:Boxers Category:Melee Combatant Category:Power type characters Category:Gun Wielder Category:Boss Characters Category:Greedy Category:Rich Category:Stealthy Character Category:Sly Category:Gangsters Category:Cult Category:Leader Category:Strategist Category:Smart Category:Tank type characters Category:Tough